The present invention relates to a storage container for a tape reel device, e.g., a magnetic tape cassette, more particularly to a storage box which, when opened, lifts the enclosed cassette partly outside of the container so as to provide enhanced accessibility to a user.
Tape cassettes typically enclose magnetic tape on reels within a housing. Storage containers for magnetic tape cassettes, e.g., compact cassettes, video cassettes, data cassettes, film cassettes, and dictation cassettes, are well known. Containers for enclosing these cassettes are valuable in protecting the cassettes from damage and the enclosed magnetic media from contamination with dust or other foreign matter.
Although cassette containers are very useful, they are not always used. In some cases the cassettes are difficult to remove from the storage containers. This is especially a problem where the user has either large or small hands relative to the dimensions of the cassette. Inability to grasp the enclosed cassette often leads to frustration or difficulty in use of tape cassette storage containers with consequential failure to use the protective storage containers.